1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to members and devices that may be disintegrated or dissolved after installation downhole.
2. Background of the Art
Oil wells (also referred to as wellbores or boreholes) are drilled in subsurface formations. Such wellbores are typically lined with a metallic liner referred to as casing. A production string is installed inside the casing to produce formation fluids (oil and gas) to the surface. Often, elements or devices are placed in the wellbore to perform a function and are removed after such devices have performed their intended functions. Such devices may include, for example, ball/ball seat assemblies, plugs and packers. Another example includes removing a section of the casing to form an opening through which a deviated borehole may be drilled. In some cases, to remove a device from the wellbore, drilling or milling tool is conveyed downhole to disintegrate the device. In other cases, such devices may be formed from a material that will corrode in the downhole environment and will thus disintegrate over a time period. In other cases, the device may be actively dissolved.
The disclosure herein provides devices or articles that may be galvanically removed or galvanically deposited with a metallic material downhole.